Various software tools are available for extracting, transforming and loading data in a database. One example is the SAS® Data Integration Studio sold by SAS Institute, Inc. of Cary, N.C.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for generating a database query using a graphical user interface. In one embodiment, a computer-implemented graphical user interface system for generating a database query is provided that include a create region, a plurality of clause-specific regions and a navigation region. The create region may be used to receive a plurality of graphical icons and to create an association between the plurality of graphical icons to define the database query. The plurality of graphical icons may include a plurality of clause-specific icons that identify clauses for the database query and a plurality of table icons that identify sets of data in the database. The plurality of clause-specific interface regions are each associated with a particular clause-specific icon and may be used to receive user input to define one or more parameters associated with the particular clause-specific icon. The navigation region may be used to receive user input to select between the create region and the plurality of clause-specific interface regions.
In another embodiment, a computer-implemented graphical user interface system for generating a database query is provided that includes a first interface and a second interface. The first interface may be used to receive a first set of graphical icons, the first set of graphical icons including one or more clause-specific icons that identify database operations and one or more table icons that identify sets of data in the database. The first interface is further configured to create an association between the first set of graphical icons to create a database query. The second interface is displayed by performing a drill-down operation in connection with a join-related clause icon in the first set of graphical icons. The second interface may be used to receive a second set of graphical icons and to create an association between the second set of graphical icons to define a join operation in the database query.